winxclubfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Staffel 4
Dies ist Staffel 4 der Serie Winx Club. Überblick :Die Mitglieder des Winx Clubs kehren als Lehrerinnen nach Alfea zurück, wo sie mehr über ihr Believix erfahren, eine neue Form der Verwandlung, die die Fähigkeit hat, jemanden an die Macht der Zauberei glauben zu lassen. Außerdem lernen sie die Hexer des Schwarzen Kreises kennen, eine Gruppe von Verbrechern, die hinter der letzten Fee des Planeten Erde her sind, um die ganze Macht an sich zu reißen. Der Winx Club bricht auf zum Planeten Erde, um die letzte Fee ausfindig zu machen und zu beschützen." Inhalt Die Winx kehren zu Beginn des neuen Schuljahrs nach Alfea, jedoch sind sie nun Lehrerinnen und keine Schülerinnen mehr. Doch noch am ersten Schultag kommen vier Magier nach Alfea. Sie suchen nach Bloom, die sie für die letzte Erdenfee halten. Bloom stellt sich jedoch nicht als die gesuchte Fee heraus und die Magier verschwinden wieder. Von Miss Faragonda erfahren die Mädchen, dass dies die Hexer des Schwarzen Kreises waren und vor langer Zeit in einer Feenjagd alle Erdenfeen besiegt haben. Eine Fee muss ihnen jedoch entkommen sein und schwebt nun in großer Gefahr. Die Winx machen sich also auf den Weg zur Erde, wo sie in Gardenia nach ihr suchen wollen. Neben der Suche nach der letzten Erdenfee sollen die Winx auch den Menschen den Glauben an Magie wieder zurückbringen. Dazu eröffnen sie einen Laden und verkaufen dort Feenkuscheltiere. Über die Feenkuscheltiere finden die Winx tatsächlich die letzte Erdenfee: Roxy. Doch sie glaubt den Winx zunächst nichts. Als die Hexer allerdings Jagd auf Roxy machen, akzeptiert sie ihr Schicksal. Dank Roxys Glauben an Magie und Feen erreichen die Winx auch ihre nächste Magiestufe: Believix. Die Hexer setzen ihre Jagd auf Roxy weiter fort und die Winx müssen sie immer wieder verteidigen. Auch so unterstützen sie Roxy, wo sie können. So reisen sie gemeinsam zu einer Farm aus Roxys Kindheit, wo sie den Weißen Kreis finden, den die Hexer fürchten. Der Weiße Kreis macht jedoch zunächst nur Ärger. Durch ihn kann eine Fee namens Nebula Besitz von Roxys Körper ergreifen und macht damit Jagd auf die Feenjäger. Nur mit Mühe können die Winx Roxy befreien. Die Winx müssen jedoch auch ihrer anderen Mission nachgehen und den Menschen den Glauben an Magie zurückgeben. Dazu beginnen sie den Menschen zu Helfen und Roxy können sie dabei zeigen, was es heißt eine Fee zu sein. Roxy fasst dadurch endlich mehr Selbstvertrauen und ihre Kräfte werden stärker. Doch als die Hexer Roxy und ihren Vater und Artu versucht sie zu verteidigen, wird er schwer verletzt. Roxy wird dadurch so von ihren Gefühlen überwältigt, dass sie sich zum ersten Mal verwandelt. Doch die Hexer setzen ihnen so schwer zu, dass Roxy wieder ihr Selbstvertrauen verliert. Doch die Stimme, die Roxy schon seit einer Weile begleitet, macht ihr neuen Mut und Roxy nutzt die Macht des Weißen Kreises um die Hexer anzugreifen. Dank der vielen Menschen, die nun an Feen glauben, werden die Hexer geschwächt. Doch der Ruhm hat auch seine Schattenseiten und die Mädchen sind plötzlich überall bekannt. Da die Hexer an macht verlieren, schmieden sie einen Plan. Sie machen Mitzi, Darma und Sally zu dunklen Feen, damit sie das Vertrauen der Menschen in Feen zerstören. Doch den Winx gelingt es die Herzen der Menschen zurückzugewinnen und unterbinden auch diesen Plan. Nachdem die Winx das Vertrauen der Menschen in Magie wiederhergestellt haben, stellen sie sich einer neuen Aufgabe. Zusammen mit Roxy reisen sie zur Insel Tir na Nog, wo sie die Erdenfeen befreien können. Doch diese sind nach ihrer langen Gefangenschaft auf Rache aus. Auch die Menschen sollen nicht verschont werden. Die Winx sind geschockt und stellen sich gegen Morgana und ihre Kriegerfeen. Kaum sind die Winx und Roxy zurück in Gardenia, taucht Diana, die Großfee der Natur auf und überwuchert ganz Gardenia. Zudem entführt sie die Spezialisten. Doch die Believix-Kräfte der Winx reichen nicht aus um gegen eine Großfee anzukommen. So erhalten sie von den Ätherischen Feen die erste Schicksalsgabe: Die Gabe der Weisheit. Mit deren Hilfe können sie Winx Dianas Machtquelle finden und sie dazu bringen, ihrer Rache abzuschwören. Von den Ätherischen Feen erhalten sie anschließen die zweite Schicksalsgabe, die Gabe des Herzens. Kaum sind die Winx jedoch zurück in Gardenia, wartet die nächste Herausforderung auf sie: Die Hexer des Schwarzen Kreises ergeben sich den Winx und übergeben ihnen den Schwarzen Kreis. Zudem erbitten sie sich den Schutz der Winx, damit sie vor Morgana und den Rachefeen in Sicherheit sind. Die Winx bringen die Hexer aus diesem Grund zu Sibylla, der Großfee der Gerechtigkeit. Diese will die Hexer so lange beschützen, bis ein gerechtes Urteil gesprochen wurde. Morgana kann dies jedoch nicht hinnehmen und bittet Aurora, die Großfee des Nordens um Hilfe. Diese beginnt damit die Erde zu vereisen, um die Winx zu zwingen die Hexer herauszugeben. Doch diese lassen sich darauf nicht ein. Jedoch werden sie im Eisturm eingesperrt und Roxy droht zu erfrieren. Um sie zu retten fordert Bloom Nebula zu einem Duell heraus, das Bloom gewinnt, obwohl Nebula mit unfairen Mitteln kämpft. Morgana bestätigt Blooms Sieg und erklärt, dass sie ihrer Rache abschwört. Den Hexern will sie ein gerechtes Urteil ermöglichen. Von den Ätherischen Feen bekommen die Winx die dritte Schicksalsgabe, die Schwarze Gabe. Doch die Prophezeiung, die sie dazu erhalten, zeichnet eine schwierige Zukunft ab. Um ihre Mission zu beenden, müssen die Winx nur noch die Hexer des Schwarzen Kreises zu Morgana bringen. Dazu holen sie diese bei Sibylla ab. Doch Duman geht es so schlecht, dass er nicht verhandlungsfähig ist. Nabu versucht ihn zu heilen, doch Duman wird von Nabu getötet, als dieser preisgibt, dass die Hexer einen Hinterhalt planen. Diese haben den Schwarzen Kreis genutzt um einen außerdimensionalen Durchgang zu öffnen, in den die Erdenfeen hineingesogen werden. Die Winx und die Spezialisten kämpfen gemeinsam und Nabu gelingt es den Durchgang zu verschließen. Jedoch stirbt er selbst durch seine Aufopferung. Layla beschließt daraufhin sich den Rachefeen anzuschließen und verlässt den Winx Club. Während die Winx und die Spezialisten um Nabu trauern, träumt Roxy, dass Morgana in Gefahr ist. Tatsächlich wurde sie von Nebula in einen Spiegel eingesperrt und so entmachtet. Die Winx müssen nicht nur Morgana retten, sondern auch die Rachefeen immer noch aufhalten, doch diese machen sich auf in die Omega-Dimension um dort die Hexer des Schwarzen Kreises zu jagen. Morgana eröffnet, dass Roxy ihre Tochter ist. Als ihre Nachfolgerin kann sie den Spiegel kontrollieren und Morgana retten. Anschließend machen sie sich ebenfalls auf den Weg in die Omega-Dimenson, wo sie versuchen Nebula aufzuhalten. Morgana gelingt es, dass die Kriegerfeen wieder zu ihr stehen, doch Nebula und Layla lassen sich nicht von ihrer Rache abbringen. Die Winx können ihre Freundin jedoch nicht im Stich lassen und fliegen ihr nach. Als Nebula und Layla drohen gegen die Hexer zu verlieren, sind die Winx zur Stelle. Gemeinsam schaffen es die Feen die Hexer zu Besiegen und für immer in der Omega-Dimension einzusperren. Anschließend kehren sie nach Hause zurück. Morgana vergibt Nebula und macht sie zur Königin der Erdenfeen, bis Roxy alt genug ist, um ihr nachzufolgen. Morgana selbst kehrt zu ihrer Familie zurück. Auch die Winx kehren nach Gardenia zurück, wo sie ihren Sieg in der Frutti Music Bar feiern. Ausstrahlung Die Erstausstrahlung der 4. Staffel erfolgte in Italien auf dem Sender Rai 2. Die ersten 13 Folgen wurden zwischen dem 15. April und dem 13. Mai 2009 gezeigt. Am 14. Oktober startete der zweite Teil der Staffel. Das Staffelfinale wurde am 13. November 2009 gezeigt. In Deutschland wurde die 4. Staffel am Stück zwischen dem 31. Oktober und dem 04. Dezember 2009 auf dem Sender Nickelodeon ausgestrahlt. Folgenübersicht # Die Hexer des schwarzen Kreises # Der Lebensbaum # Die letzte Fee der Erde # Musik und Kuscheltiere # Mitzis Geschenk # Eine Fee in Gefahr # Winx Believix # Der weiße Kreis # Nebula # Musas Lied # Der Heiratsantrag # Dad, ich bin eine Fee! # Der Angriff der Hexer # Sieben: Eine perfekte Zahl # Lektionen in Magie # Eine virtuelle Welt # Die verzauberte Insel # Der Zorn der Natur # Dianas Königreich # Die Schicksalsgaben # Sibyllas Grotte # Ein Turm aus Eis # Blooms Prüfung # Die schwarze Gabe # Morganas Geheimnis # Feuer und Eis ca:Temporada 4 en:Season 4 es:4ª Temporada fr:Saison 4 gl:Tempada 4 hr:Sezona 4 hu:4. évad it:Quarta Stagione nl:Seizoen 4 pl:Sezon 4 pt:Temporada 4 pt-br:Temporada 4 ro:Sezonul 4 ru:4 сезон sr:Сезона 4 Kategorie:Winx Club Kategorie:Winx Club Staffel 4 Kategorie:Enchantix Kategorie:Believix Kategorie:Sophix Kategorie:Lovix Kategorie:Speedix Kategorie:Zoomix Kategorie:Tracix Kategorie:Hexer des Schwarzen Kreises Kategorie:Erde